Various image processing techniques such as edge detection, pattern matching, and optical character recognition (OCR) allow retrieval of data from an image. For example, by performing the OCR on an image, text can be retrieved from the image.
A typical OCR system recognizes text by identifying one or more characters in the image. To this end, the OCR system may utilize a pattern matching algorithm and an edge detection algorithm to identify a pattern in the image. Thereafter, the OCR system may compare the determined pattern with a template pattern to determine a character corresponding to the determined pattern. Similarly, the OCR system may recognize other characters in the image.
The accuracy of the OCR system (to identify the one or more characters) may be dependent on the quality of the image. For instance, if the quality of the image (from which the one or more characters are to be identified) is below par, the OCR system may misinterpret certain characters in the image. Further, in certain scenarios, the OCR system may misinterpret certain characters in good quality images.
Applicant has identified a number of deficiencies and problems associated with conventional methods of OCR image processing. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified problems have been solved by developing solutions that are included in embodiments of the present disclosure, many examples of which are described in detail herein.